Until Dawn - The Curse Awakens...
This is a fanfiction/fan story of Until Dawn, made by Rage the Hedgehog(user). It is essentially a fan made sequel to Until Dawn. It has not been completed yet. Prologue/Chapter 1 "... some say it's a never ending cycle. A never ending cycle of terror and death that haunts Mount Washington. A curse haunts these mountains, from when the miners would mine in the caves. They say that it was because the miners were starving, and eventually starved to death... and you know what happened, decades later? They rose up from the ground and terrorized the mountain dwellers, as undead. To this day, you can hear screams and shrieks at night - these are the dead miners rising from the dead, shrieking their 'battle cry', soon to get their revenge." Someone says. "Dude, that's bull. Everyone knows that this mountain is haunted by the ghost of Josh Washington, son of the owner of these mountains." A male voice says. "Really? Do you have anything better than that generic cliche horror story?" The other person replies. "Better than your zombie myth, Brian." The male replies. "Listen, guys, at least you tried right?" A different male voice says. "Shut it, Lucas. It's not like you could do better." Brian says. "You're right, I can't do better. That's because I don't do well with scary situations." Lucas replies. "Can we just... I dunno, play pool or something?" Lucas says. "Pool? It's freezing outside." Brian replies. "No, ya dimwit, I mean the game pool, with sticks and balls and stuff." Lucas replies. Someone chuckles. "Knock it off, Josh." Brian says, talking to the person who was chuckling. " 'Ey, come on man -chuckle- I can't believe you thought he meant swimming, dude." Josh says. "Shut up before there is gonna be two dead Josh's that died in this cabin." Brian says sternly. "HEY!" A male voice shouts. The room goes dead silent. "Listen, I arranged this with my family's friends because this is exactly what happens when we hang out. Sure, The Washington's have had some bad history but it's not gonna happen again guys." The male voice says, calming down a bit. "Sorry, Ed." Brian says, scratching his head. "You know how I get." He replies after. "It's fine - it's just... this isn't what this is for. It's for bonding and... and all that stuff." Ed replies. "But... -chuckle- pool-" Josh was interrupted by Ed exclaiming, "JOSH. KNOCK. IT. OFF." "Yeah, this isn't the way to go about things." Lucas says. The room was silent for a bit, until a woman walks in the door. "So... what did I miss guys?" The woman asks. "You missed Brian mistaking pool for swi-" Josh starts but is interrupted by everyone saying "Josh!" at the same time. "You missed nothing, Ashe. Everyone's just... being themselves." Ed says. "That's good, I guess." Ashe says. "Hey, wheres Kayla?" Ashe asks. "She went to take a bath of some sorts." Lucas says. "Of course you would know, Luke - everyone knows you like her." Josh says. "I don't like her, how many times must I say-" Lucas was interrupted by a loud THOOM! The room went dead silent for what seemed like hours, until Lucas whispers; "What was that?". "I don't know..." Ed whispers back. It was dead silent again for what seemed like hours, as the tension rises in the air, everyone's heart started to thump so loud that they could probably hear it, when they hear slow, very slow ''sounds of footsteps. ''Step, step, step, step, step, step repeatedly, yet slowly. The air grew cold, and the candles seemed to fade away. No one dared make a sound... because it could be their last. Category:Fanfiction